


bad liar

by harperuth



Series: i met you in the summer [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Office Sex, about anything, leaving it up to the reader how in the know dominus is here, pre-war i guess or possibly au with no war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: “Rewind, dear, come meet my new colleague,” Dominus smiled inanely, the way he always did. It looked rather less condescending from this angle.“Dom, I’m—” Rewind was clearly working himself up to a rant as he turned the corner, only to stop. Minim— Ultra Magnus. He was Ultra Magnus right now. Ultra Magnus carefully held out a servo. Rewind’s optics flashed in a way Minimus was all too familiar with, “Hello.”
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Rewind, Ultra Magnus/Rewind
Series: i met you in the summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828810
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	bad liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auto_thots (towards_morning)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/gifts).



> i have no explanation. for the prompt 'identity porn' with rewind/minimus
> 
> title is from the selena gomez song of the same name

“Rewind, dear, come meet my new colleague,” Dominus smiled inanely, the way he always did. It looked rather less condescending from this angle.

“Dom, I’m—” Rewind was clearly working himself up to a rant as he turned the corner, only to stop. Minim— Ultra Magnus. He was Ultra Magnus right now. Ultra Magnus carefully held out a servo. Rewind’s optics flashed in a way Minimus was all too familiar with, “Hello.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Ultra Magnus said, finally trained out of jumping at the sound of his new harmonics. Rewind gave him a blatant once over and Ultra Magnus didn’t think about what the look usually meant for Minimus.

“Aren’t you just,” Rewind’s tone was full of heat. Ultra Magnus tried not to flush.

Dominus smiled, and picked up the conversation.

\- - -

“Rewind,” Minimus choked, helm thrown back and frame locking up as overload hit him.

Rewind made a clicking noise, “Now, did I say you could do that?”

He hadn’t. Minimus shook now as Rewind didn’t stop, continuing to pump his digits in and out. His frame had been overheated all day, and he didn’t know if it was the thrill of being useful, extra charge feedback from the new armor, or Rewind’s visor tracking every obvious hot spot on said new armor. 

Minimus tried to squirm away, only to freeze at Rewind’s disappointed noise, “Stay still.”

Minimus locked his hydraulics and kept in place, but couldn’t stop his frame from shaking. Rewind never looked at his face, keeping his gaze to Minimus’s array, “Is it too much?”

“Yes,” Minimus gasped, as Rewind twisted his digits particularly viciously, “No. I—”

“You,” Rewind said, “Weren’t given permission to overload.”

“Sorry,” Minimus said, valve both completely over sensitive and somehow on the verge of another overload, “Needed—”

“You need what I give you,” Rewind hooked his digits and pressed upwards, catching the forward facing nodes of Minimus’s valve that almost hurt in how good they were. Minimus rerouted the charge as best he could, shaking intensifying as he nearly overloaded again.

“Good,” Rewind hummed, “Do you want me to spike you now?”

“Whatever—,” Minimus paused as his charge jack-knifed his frame, locked hydraulics be damned, false almost overload wracking him again, “Whatever you want.”

“Good answer,” Rewind said, and Minimus shuddered.

\- - -

“Hi there.”

Ultra Magnus didn’t jump, but he did look up rather sharply. Rewind stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, visor glowing just a shade brighter than usual. Minimus made sure not to squirm, even as his sore and spent array pulsed lowly throughout his sensor net.

“May I help you?” Ultra Magnus asked politely.

“I hope so,” Rewind pushed off the doorway, somehow making climbing onto one of the chairs in front of Ultra Magnus’s desk look...enticing. 

The door had shut behind him.

“We met yesterday, remember?” Rewind planted both servos on his desk and leaned forward over it.

“Of course,” Ultra Magnus leaned back, just a bit. Not enough, “Dominus’s conjunx.”

“Dom’s nice,” Rewind said, hip jutting to the side just so, highlighting the truly impressive breadth of his shoulders. Minimus’s array onlined. He took great care to shut off Ultra Magnus’s cooling fan protocols, “But he’s so busy these days.”

He stopped, looking at Ultra Magnus. He realized too late that he had, at some point, leaned forward, meeting Rewind halfway across the desk. Rewind’s visor held triumph and hunger in its gaze, “Are you busy?”

“I—” Ultra Magnus cycled his intake, the room suddenly very dry, “I could make time.”

This was a terrible idea.

“How very kind,” Rewind purred, and he climbed fully onto the desk, “You should lock your door.”

The lock beeped. Rewind took Ultra Magnus’s face between his servos, “Good. You know, I don’t usually go for big bots, but there’s something special about you.”

Minimus’s processor rushed at the glyphs ( _yes special him good_ ) and he’d sunk far enough into Ultra Magnus’s sensor net to feel Rewind’s servos that the blast of charge from his frame was enough to override his previous protocols and Ultra Magnus’s fans rushed online. Rewind looked pleased, “Oh? Do you like that? Being special?”

Ultra Magnus bit back a whine, “I—”

“That’s okay,” Rewind nuzzled his faceplate against Ultra Magnus’s lips, “You can be special. A special treat just for me.”

Ultra Magnus couldn’t hold back the noise that spilled from him this time. Rewind’s fans clicked on. Ultra Magnus couldn’t help but notice as well that his camera light was red. Not that he could say anything. Minimus knew what that meant. Ultra Magnus didn’t.

“Since you’re my special treat,” Rewind pulled back, “I think I should indulge. Does that sound alright?”

“I—” Ultra Magnus wouldn’t do this. Minimus was desperate to, “I shouldn’t—”

“It’s alright,” Rewind soothed, “We’ll keep you all nice and proper. Panel locked up. I’d just like to use that lovely mouth of yours.”

Rewind transformed his own panel away, his spike springing free. Ultra Magnus felt his mouth flood with oral lubricant. Rewind’s servos were still on his face, and they gently urged him down.

He went.

Rewind’s taste burst sharper against Ultra Magnus’s glossa than it did Minimus’s. Newly overhauled frame, top of the line _everything_. Ultra Magnus groaned.

“Very good,” Rewind praised, the barest hint of static striping his harmonics, “Such a treat.”

Ultra Magnus curled a large servo around Rewind’s hips, keeping him where he was. Rewind allowed it, apparently more indulgent than he was with Minimus. Ultra Magnus offlined his optics and focused on the spike in his mouth, both familiar and utterly new at the same time. 

Minimus was overheating. He wanted to rub against something, anything, but was constricted by the armor. His sore array pulsed behind his panel and several layers of armor, desperate for connection. His valve clenched on nothing.

Rewind’s fans steadily increased in speed while Ultra Magnus sucked, his servos idly playing with his helm farings. His hips rocked, just barely. Testing the waters. Ultra Magnus encouraged him, pushing him along.

“Oh, you’re just as special as I thought,” Rewind sounded delighted, and Minimus overloaded on nothing. Ultra Magnus made a low, please sound. Rewind laughed, just a little, as that tipped him over the edge, his transfluid coating Ultra Magnus’s glossa.

Ultra Magnus pulled back, glossa darting out to run over his lips, but they’d stayed clean. Nice and proper. Rewind’s panel was already back in place when Ultra Magnus looked at him again. He reached up and patted Ultra Magnus’s cheek, “Until next time. My treat.”

He winked his visor light, and was out the door before Ultra Magnus could work up a response. 

\- - - 

“Good day at work, Minimus?” Dominus asked, tone bland. It was enough to lock Minimus up completely. His intake cycled at the wrong moment, and he thought he might entirely purge his tanks. He was able to get away with spitting the bite he’d just taken into a napkin.

“Yes,” He coughed, not looking at Rewind on the other end of the table.

“It’s rather strange not to see you every day,” Dominus continued on like he hadn’t noticed Minimus nearly expire, “But, I suppose you really couldn’t turn down that transfer.”

“It would have been rude,” He coughed again, “Chief Justice Tyrest and the House of Ambus do have a storied history.”

“I suppose,” Dominus agreed, “And your day, dear?”

Rewind hummed, “Oh, nothing exciting.”

“That’s nice,” Dominus tucked back into his meal.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking summer heat prompts on twitter [@robopunkcfb](https://twitter.com/robopunkcfb)


End file.
